roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Enigma Brotherhood
APPLICANT Overview The Enigma Brotherhood is an entity solely comprised of robotic entities. It is generally benign but has a distrust for any organic entity. Led by the director, the Brotherhood will continue on its scientific endeavor to fully understand the complexities of the universe it inhabits. Faction Lore The technical origination of the Brotherhood was on a planet named Shangri-La, a once beautiful mountain planet with flora reaching the atmosphere and beasts the size of entire villages. This is a result of the lower than average gravity, about half of Earth's. Despite this, the planet drew many similarities to Earth, such as atmosphere composition and temperature. A single, vast ocean covered 46% of the planets surface, yet contained nearly 75% of all the planet's species. It was certainly a sight to behold. The planet itself was inhabited by an advanced species known as "Skolars". Appearing almost insect-like, Skolars have 6 yellow eyes with gray skin, averaging a height of 7'1. Skolars are warlike, with the most infamous example being the Wer'ak Khanate. The Wer'ak were historically known for their savagery and brutality in combat, often being reported to tear limbs off defeated opponents. However, the Wer'ak were by no means primitive. They were in-fact a space faring civilization, with the final steps to colonize another planet in motion. The fall of the Wer'ak Khanate was not a pleasant one. It was wrought with destruction and misery. This is especially true during the civil war that took place immediately before the complete collapse of the Khanate. Those caught in the middle of the fighting were arguably the worst off, with little to no food at most times and nowhere to call home. Eventually, after the war was over and most of the planet was consumed in nuclear flames, what would've been the future of the Skolaran race remained in the ash alongside the rest of their kin. New Hope Despite the native Skolar being eliminated, a small seed still remained on the surface. This seed, or rather, seedship, carried within it a set of instructions: A course, launch date, and a mission. This mission was to collect and archive scientific data discovered upon it's new destination in addition to preserving what remained of the Skolar. This was made possible by a former Wer'ak politician, who, 4 years before the war had begun, predicted that an extinction class event would occur. Therefore, in preparation of this event he called for the modification of one of the many seedships then being produced, and ordered it to completely be renovated to support a large number of construction droids. This was under the guise of serving as a backup 'pocket' factory, which would assist the would-be colonists of their nearest moon. Home World Years after the civil war erupted and ended, the seedship remained dormant, waiting for the time it's internal clock would strike 0. And when it did, it's engines sputtered and ignited, launching the ship off the ruined surface of Shangri-La into it's corroded atmosphere onto the system of SQR-115. SQR-115-A (it's destination) is a small rocky world with a large abundance of common minerals, such as iron,silicon, copper, etc. It features hardly any atmosphere, small amounts of frozen water on the poles, and no amount of life. It does not have any important bodies orbiting it, save for a small asteroid designated ZW-12. Beginning of the Brotherhood The seedship runs all aspects of the colony, from what the droids do, to how they do it. And although the droids can function autonomously (being somewhat sentient) if their line of work requires it, they are for the most part under the seedships control. To ease the burden of command, the AI designates a director to fit the colony prerogative, and with some assistance from the seedship manages all colony functions. The directors themselves are pulled from a small group of droids deemed the 'Brotherhood' for handling the most important task in the colony; Safeguarding all knowledge collected and eliminating those who seek to destroy it. Trivia * Founded 10/5/18, it was relatively new (or old!) to the faction scene * Shangri-La is a fictitious mountain paradise in Tibet, from James Hilton's novel "Lost Horizon" Foreign relations * Generally isolated from any other entity * Distrustful of organic entities Category:Factions Category:All